Gregor and the Prophecy of Ruin
by Queen of the Wolves
Summary: Plagued by nightmares, haunted by his memories...will Gregor ever be able to adapt to "normal" life again? And how long can the Underland survive without their Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally "Gregor and the Prophecy of Half", but after a year away from it I realized it just didn't work the way it was. So, saying goodbye to Sapphire and her side of the story and keeping it to a continuation from the original series. Sorry to anyone who loved it before, trust me it will be much better this way. And if I'm ever really desperate for something to write, who knows? Maybe I'll still write her a fanfic of her own. :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I totally own the Underland Chronicles...Suzanne Collins in disguise and all that. _Riiiiiight... _:P**

**_Ahem._ Obvioulsy the above is pure sarcasm and the reverse can be considered my disclaimer. ;)**

Chapter 1

"Gregor! Gregor!"

The terrified screams were ceaseless, and seemed to be coming from all around me.

_"If only I could see!" _I thought, but even my echolocation skills were unable to pierce through the darkness that surrounded me now.

"Gregor, look out!" The voice sounded much closer than the others.

"Luxa?" I knew Ihe recognized her voice, but where was she? "Luxa, where-"

"Gregor!!!" she shrieked, and then I heard the scraping of claws from behind me.

I whirled around, reaching for my sword, but it fell into pieces in my hand.

Suddenly, "THWACK!" I was smacked in the chest with some kind of tail. And then I was falling, falling, being swallowed by the black nothingness. Until finally, when I no longer wanted to, I could see again. I could see the sharp jagged rocks that seemed to be reaching up for me. Just as they were about to stab through me, the sound of a last, horribly, piercing scream filled the air.

"Luxa!!!" I cried out, right before the agonizing pain ripped through my chest as I smashed against the rocks.

I awoke with a jolt. I was soaked in a cold sweat and gasping for air. I'd been having those dreadful, stupid nightmares for over a month now. Ever since my family returned from the Underland. Every night they were worse, but they all ended the same: falling and being impaled on the sharp rocks at the bottom. Luxa's scream was new though, and by far the worst part. It had been so real, and even now I could hear it, echoing in my mind. "_I couln't save her, just like now. If anything happens to her..." _I shook the thought from my head _"No, Luxa's fine. The Underland is at peace now. No more wars, no more crazy prophecies. They're all fine, they're safe now...She's safe."_

But was she? I wished I could know for sure. Sure the Underland was "at peace", but after so many years of war and hatred between all of them how could a simple treaty keep them from going right back to the way things were? And what if-

"Stop it!" I told myself firmly, almost shouting."Stop thinking about the Underland. You live _here_ now, and you're never going back. Thinking about all of_ them_will only make it more painful for you." But how could I possibly _not _think about it when every night I was forced to revisit it in my nightmares?

My thoughts were interrupted as suddenly the screaming wasn't just in my imagination anymore. It was coming from the room my sisters shared.

"Lizzie." I sighed, pulling myself out of bed. I wasn't the only one plagued by nightmares, Lizzie often woke up screaming from them. What eight year old wouldn'tafter what she'd been through in the Underland? Not to mention, Lizzie had never been the most stable child to begin with.

My chest had been ripped open during my fight with this crazy, giant, white rat called "the Bane". And even though it had been a month it hadn't completely healed and was still very painful. It was throbbing as I made my way to my sister's room. _"Just one more thing to remind me of the Underland." _I thought bitterly. But before I reached Lizzie my other, three year old sister slammed into me.

"Woah, Boots," I whispered "Where are you going?"

"Gregor!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room "Lizzie waked up."

Lizzie had stopped screaming and was now curled up in a tight ball under her covers, panting and trembling like she always did during her panic attacks.

"Lizzie," I said softly as I pulled back the covers, "It's okay Lizzie, it was just a dream."

"Oh Gregor!" She cried, and I sat down on the bed beside her. "It was so- horrible- Gregor." She gasped "So much- blood and- rats!" I handed her the paper bag from herbedside table and she breathed into it until her breath steadied. Mom came in to check on her, but she looked so tired.

"I can handle it Mom." I assured her, she nodded wearily and gave Lizzie a kiss on the head. Then after tucking Boots back into bed she went on to bed herself.

I was usually the one to calm Lizzie down after a nightmare, since I could relate to her better about them.

"You okay now Liz?" I asked after a little while.

"Gregor, I- I'm worried...about them." She said starting to get panicky again.

"Who? Mom and Boots?" I asked handing her the bag again, but she pushed it away.

"No- the Underlanders!" She said, her eyes wide with fright.

"They're fine Lizzie." I told her "They've probably even figured out all of the land agreements by now."

"Something's wrong Gregor!" She cried, "I just know it!"

"Lizzie it was just a nightmare," I said calmly "Mrs. Cormaci says that everyone who's been in a war has them. I'm sure they-"

"But Gregor," She interrupted "What if they _are _in danger? What if- what if they- _need_ us?"

"That's ridiculous!" I said, a little harsher than I'd intended. I tried to speak gentler, "Lizzie, I'm sure everything is fine down there. Vikus has probably recovered by now, and...Luxa is..." Just saying her name was hard now. "Oh and Ripred's probably-"  
It had been a mistake to mention him, Lizzie burst into tears and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Sorry." I said wrapping an arm around her.

"I miss him so much."She sobbed.

"I know," I said, actually missing the rat myself. He was always able to calm Lizzie down."I'm sure he misses you too."

"We have to go back Gregor." She said when the tears had subsided. "_Please_, just to make sure everyone's all right. Then we can come back up."

"Lizzie..." I wasn't quite sure what to say, "I miss them too, _all _of them. But you know Mom and Dad would never allow it. They don't even want us anywhere near Central Park, not to mention the laundry room."

Lizzie was silent for a little while before she said quietly, "They wouldn't have to know."

"Lizzie!" I gasped, and then laughed. It was just so unlike her."I..I don't think we _could _Liz. I mean... we _might _be able to sneak down to the laundry room, _maybe_ even Central Park, but it wouldn't e a short trip down and back. They'd be sure to get suspicious and really worried when we didn't come back right away. And you know how parents are, they have some kind of sixth sense for knowing when you're up to something."

"_Please _Gregor," Lizzie said desperately"I just need to know that he's okay."

"I don't know..." I hesitated and Lizzie spoke again in my silence.

"Just think how happy Luxa would be!"

I shook my head, I didn't want to think about _her, _it was just too painful.

"But don't you want to see her again? To make sure _she's _allright?" Lizzie asked.

"Ofcourse!" I shouted and Boots stirred in her sleep. I forced my voice calmer. " You _know_ I do. But even if we could get down there, we would have to come back up. Do you really think you could say goodbye again?"

Lizzie was thoughtful for a moment before slowly shaking her head. " But why do we have to? Why can't we just go back and forth like you did last summer?"

"Because Mom and Dad would never allow it. I guess they're worried we'd all get stuck in another prophecy. They don't think it's safe."  
Lizzie opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off."It _isn't _safe, even with the treaty."

Lizzie sighed, "But what if there's another prophecy?"

I thought for a moment, "The prophecies..." I hesitated. After the last one, I'd lost all faith in the prophecies, but should I tell Lizzie that? I could think of no reason not to, except..."There are no more prophecies, not about me."  
Except that I was way too tired to think of a good way to explain it right then.

"I know how you feel Liz. Believe me, I want to go back too." I told her, "But right now...I think it would be best if we... wait."

"But we _can't_ wait!" She insisted, "Mom wants to _move_!"

"As long as Grandma's in the hospital, we're staying right here." I assured her, "And maybe when Grandma's... doing better, Mom will have changed her mind."

"Maybe." Lizzie repeated, but we both knew that wouldn't happen. Mom would move us practically _anywhere_ to keep us away from the Underand.

"I'll think about it Lizzie, but right now you have to get to sleep. We both do."

She nodded and let me tuck her in, but as I left the room I heard her murmuring something about Ripred and I wondered if, just _maybe, _we could go back. I tried to shake it out of my head as I walked back to my room.  
_"No, I couldn't. I couldn't say goodbye again...not again."  
_But I couldn't help but wonder. Because I _did_ want to go back, more than anything. Life in NYC just didn't feel worth it anymore.  
The only thing left for me in the Overland was my family.  
I belonged in the Underland, with Vikus and Ripred...with Luxa.

Lizzie's voice echoed in my mind as I drifted off to sleep.  
_"We have to go back, Gregor. We have to go back."_

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review even if you didn't, I'd love to get your opinion of it.  
Also know that it will all be edited and fixed up later when I have more time.  
Thanks for taking the time to read it, I'll try to update soon.**

**~Queen of the Wolves~**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been seriously forever since I worked on this, and I wanted to apologize. Especially to anyone who put my story on alert… **

**The thing is, writing is a major passion of mine and I really do hope to become a published author someday. Which will a lot more work on my own original stories...**

**Thanks for understanding, and I hope that if I ever get to write fanfiction again you'll finally be able to read the next chapter…Or, God willing, perhaps I'll someday be reading fanfiction of my own works. ;)**

**Thanks for all you're lovely reviews! It's been great, and I'll still try to read any review as many of other people's stories as I can. :D**

**Write on!**

**~Queen of the Wolves~**


End file.
